Pity Party
"Pity Party" by Melanie Martinez is featured on Just Dance You, Just Dance: Super Edition, Just Dance Moves, and Just Dance: JDLOVER12. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance: JDLOVER12 The coach is recycled from Birthday. She still wears a pink and sky blue top with sprinkles, a yellow and pink layered skirt, yellow polka-dot stockings with pink cupcake prints and blue high heeled boots. She also keeps her long marigold hair tied in a ponytail braid and is wearing a floral wreath made of teddy bears and button flowers. Her glove is hot pink. During the bridge, the dancer's hair turns cyan, her skirt turns neon orange and purple, her boots turn neon yellow, her top turns red and neon orange, and her glove turns neon blue. Background Just Dance: JDLOVER12 The background is the bedroom from Teenage Dream. Gold Moves Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Classic The routine only has 1 Gold Move. Gold Move: Shake your hands and lower your head as if you were screaming. PityParty_GM.png|Gold Move Mashup The mashup has 4 Gold Moves. Gold Moves 1 & 2: Bring up both of your hands while kneeling. (Done with Don't You Worry Child) Gold Move 3: Point your right hand to the screen. (Done with Firework) Gold Move 4: Get down on your right knee and move your right arm across your face. This is the final move of the mashup. (Done with Feel So Right) PityPartyMU_GM_1_2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 PityPartyMU_GM_3.png|Gold Move 3 PityPartyMU_GM_4.png|Gold Move 4 Mashup Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Pity Party has a mashup with the theme "Energetic". It features dancers with high energy. Dancers GM# indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. (No repeats) *''Feel So Right'' GM4 *''Pound The Alarm'' (Extreme) *''Part Of Me'' *''Funhouse'' *''Wild'' *''Don't You Worry Child'' GM1 GM2 *''Run The Show'' (Extreme) *''Miss Understood'' *''Good Feeling'' (Extreme) *''Gentleman'' *''Barbra Streisand'' (Remake) *''Chiwawa'' *''All I Want For Christmas Is You'' *''Firework'' GM3 *''Drop The Mambo'' *''She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)'' *''Sexy And I Know It'' Party Master Mode Pity Party has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch)'' *''Pity Party'' *Tribal Wave/Calm Down Road/Santa's Ballet/Heart Beat *Street Waves/Wild Warrior/Leek Power/Love For You *Sexy Harlequin/Muscles/Control The Waves/Violent Walk *Princess/Street Shake/Black Magic/Hands 'N' Hips *Black Light Cross/Shake It Down/Side Punch/Drag Queen *Wild Circle/Glamorous Jump/'Side To Side'/'Sissy That Walk' *Indiana Swing/Hip Shake/Ducky Hops/Understood *Number One/Power Circle/Open Your Heart/High Knees *Monkey Buns/Pom Pom Run/Kitty Claws/Push Me Pull Me *Street Waves/Love For You/'Summer Air'/'Feel So Close' *Sexy Harlequin/Muscles/Control The Waves/Violent Walk *Princess/Street Shake/Black Magic/Hands 'N' Hips *Black Light Cross/Shake It Down/Side Punch/Drag Queen *Wild Circle/Glamorous Jump/'Side To Side'/'Summer Air' *Indiana Swing/Hip Shake/Ducky Hops/Understood *Number One/Power Circle/Open Your Heart/High Knees *Monkey Buns/Pom Pom Run/Kitty Claws/Push Me Pull Me *Workout/Goofy Spin/'Feel So Close'/'Sissy That Walk' *Cat Whiskers/Windmill Circles/Ragga Pumps/Country Jig *Dark Sun/Love For You/Silent Fall/Stretching *Drag Queen Disaster/Over You/Not Human/Freedom *Tribal Breakdown/Glamorous Jump/'Sissy That Walk'/'Summer Air' *Indiana Swing/Hip Shake/Ducky Hops/Understood *Number One/Power Circle/Open Your Heart/High Knees *Monkey Buns/Pom Pom Run/Kitty Claws/Push Me Pull Me *Wind Up Pony/Shuffling Workout/Angry Teen/Loosing Control *''Pity Party'' Captions Pity Party appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Party Madness Trivia *The gold move sprite from the Just Dance: JDLOVER12 version is recycled from Drop The Mambo. *This is the 3rd dance to have returning coaches, after Y.M.C.A. and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). **However, this only occurs in Just Dance: JDLOVER12. *"Hell" is censored in Just Dance: JDLOVER12. Gallery Pitypartysquare.jpg|''Pity Party'' (Just Dance: JDLOVER12) PitypartyMUsquare.jpg|''Pity Party'' (Mashup) (Just Dance: JDLOVER12) PitypartyPMsquare.jpg|''Pity Party'' (Party Master Mode) (Just Dance: JDLOVER12) Pityparty_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance: JDLOVER12'' Cover PityPartyC2Ava_Fanmade.png|Avatar On Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance You Category:Songs in Just Dance: Super Edition Category:Songs with Female dancers Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Category:Songs in Just Dance: JDLOVER12 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with censored words